


Созерцание

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, scars kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles
Summary: Лицо Рена не представляло для Хакса ценности ровно до того момента, пока не пришлось забирать еле живого магистра с разрушавшегося за секунды Старкиллера.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF Hux&Ren 2017

Лицо Рена никогда не интересовало Хакса. Ему все равно было, что прячется под шлемом. В те редкие минуты, когда Рен его снимал, Хакс не приглядывался, хотя кому-то иному, несомненно, было бы любопытно увидеть то, что так тщательно скрывалось.

Лицо Рена не представляло для Хакса ценности ровно до того момента, пока не пришлось забирать еле живого магистра с разрушавшегося за секунды Старкиллера.

Тогда, даже в спешке, он увидел сочащуюся алым полосу, рассекающую лицо Рена. Наискось, от лба до челюсти. Рен был еще в сознании; он кривился, сжимал руку на боку, когда штурмовики укладывали его в репульсорные носилки, и не замечал, как смотрел на него Хакс.

Тот же видел самое прекрасное в своей жизни.

Алый росчерк на бледной коже стоял перед глазами еще долго. Рен в медицинском отсеке залечивал раны, физические и душевные; Хакс, лежа на кровати в своей каюте, пытался думать о поражении и о трибунале, который, вероятнее всего, ждал его, но вместо этого представлял рану, оставленную световым мечом.

Восстановившись, Рен снова стал прятать лицо под новым шлемом, точной копией предыдущего. Хакс с ним почти не пересекался — он управлял Финализатором, Рен тратил все свободное время на тренировки, будто надеялся таким способом компенсировать свой провал.

Хакс не знал, что снилось Рену, но свои сны помнил с точностью до малейшей детали. В них он снимал шлем с замершего Рена и бесконечно любовался сочащимся кровью шрамом. Алые капли катились по бледному некрасивому лицу; Хакс собирал их губами и чувствовал вкус крови на языке.

Это походило на одержимость. Хаксу было наплевать. Единственное, чего он хотел — вновь увидеть эту яркую полосу на коже того, кто его когда-то совершенно не интересовал.

***

О готовности Финализатора совершить гиперпрыжок, который в итоге приведет их к нужной системе, Хакс решил сообщить Рену сам.

Дверь в каюту была прикрыта. Хакс постучался из вежливости и шагнул внутрь, не ожидая ответа. Отчасти — потому что считал, что Рену нечего от него прятать, отчасти — потому что таил надежду увидеть его без шлема.

Надежда, надо сказать, оправдалась. Рен стоял к нему спиной, сгорбившись, и выглядел самым одиноким человеком во вселенной. Услышав шаги позади себя, он не стал оборачиваться.

— Генерал, — ровным голосом произнес он.

Сила определенно давала преимущество в узнавании неизвестных посетителей.

— Магистр, — сухо кивнул Хакс.

Рен, казалось бы, усилием воли выпрямился и тряхнул головой. Развернулся и склонился, чтобы тень падала на лицо, которое и так прикрывали отросшие волосы.

Хакс против воли шагнул ближе.

Он должен был увидеть это вновь.

— Вы что-то хотели мне сказать? — поинтересовался Рен.

— Координаты заданы. Поздравляю, Рен. Скоро вы сможете закончить ваше обучение.

Рен вздернул подбородок привычным жестом, словно забыв о том, что пытался прятаться. Свет упал на его лицо, и сквозь пряди, завешивающие его, угадывался шрам.

Взгляд Хакса застыл.

Рен болезненно скривился, заметив это.

— Что, генерал? — с легкой издевкой спросил он. — Не нравится? Это то, что со мной сделали. Сделала какая-то… мусорщица, скажете вы. Мое лицо…

— Рен, — перебил Хакс.

— Что?

— Ваше лицо прекрасно.

Во взгляде Рена читалось недоумение. Он машинально отвел волосы с глаз, и Хакс наконец-то смог разглядеть в подробностях то, что до этого мог только представлять.

Шрам, пересекавший лицо, почти зажил. Новая, более светлая кожа на месте алого росчерка выглядела гладкой и ровной. До нее хотелось дотронуться. Ее хотелось ощутить. Убедиться, что эта красота — настоящая.

Хакс пересек пространство, разделяющее их с Реном, и оказался рядом. Тот смотрел на него настороженно, словно не знал, чего ждать.

— Вы позволите? — спросил Хакс, снимая перчатку.

Рен медленно кивнул.

Хакс протянул руку и кончиками пальцев коснулся шрама. Провел ими по нему, осторожно, едва касаясь. Наслаждаясь этим.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу такое, — медленно, словно завороженно произнес Хакс, — но вы сейчас очень красивы.

— С вами бы поспорили, — возразил Рен.

— Мне плевать на чужое мнение.

Пальцы в последний раз очертили шрам, и Хакс бережно положил ладонь на щеку Рена. И, все так же завороженно, придвинулся ближе и коснулся губами губ.

Рен не возражал и не сопротивлялся — только приоткрыл рот, позволяя языку Хакса скользнуть внутрь, и прикрыл глаза, растворяясь в ощущениях. Устроил руки у Хакса на поясе, притягивая ближе, но больше ничего не делал.

Словно отдавал инициативу.

Словно отдавал власть над собой.

Мысль об этом опьяняла.

Хакс оторвался от него и сделал то, что приходило во снах: прошелся губами по шраму, касаясь его и языком. Эфемерный вкус крови почти чувствовался во рту, но и без него было хорошо. Даже слишком.

Он опустил ладонь на плечо Рена — тот едва заметно дрожал. От этого ощущение власти стало еще сильнее.

Хакс же хотел прочувствовать его полностью.

…Укладывая Рена на кровать, такого покорного, такого беззащитного перед ним, такого _красивого_ , Хакс некстати подумал, что сейчас получил лучший подарок в своей жизни.

Бесценное, опасное, _прекрасное_ сокровище.


End file.
